Triángulo de Romance
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Batman, Zatanna y Black Canary tras las repercusiones de pasar una noche de lujuria y sexo juntos luego de enfrentar a un supervillano. ¿Qué es lo que harán ellos tres al respecto? Pues entra y averígualo. Bruce/Dinah/Zee. Versión Editada. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

**Hola a todos, bienvendidos a otra de mis historias.**

* * *

**En esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño One Shot que tendrá como principal contenido un romance entre Bruce Wayne, Dinah Lance y Zatanna Zatara.**

* * *

**Espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, me envían un mensaje privado o me lo dicen en el review. Espero sus comentarios para saber que opinan al respecto.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Batman no me pertenece. Black Canary y Zatanna tampoco. Solo me divierto usando esos personajes sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

"_Triángulo de Romance"._

_._

"_by Spidey_Legend"._

_._

_Creado y Finalizado: 21/04/2013._

_Editado: 04/08/2013._

_._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Z**atanna se encontraba meditando en la mansión familiar. Había tenido una semana trabajosa. Su gira como presentadora de magia la extenuó más de lo que quiso o esperaba. Tuvo que investigar una serie de muertes extrañas que terminaron siendo realizadas por un conocido demonio suyo.

No había novedad al respecto. Lo enfrentó, lo derrotó y luego le informó al policía que le trajo el caso. No parecía sorprendido cuando se lo dijo pero no le importó.

Luego tuvo la visita de su primo, la cual casi se frustra por culpa de un humano imbécil y su pacto con Mammon. Tuvo que disculparse con él, aunque no fuese su culpa. Hacía tiempo que le debía a su primo una visita y se sentía mal. Él lo entendió. Fue agradable volver a verlo.

Luego vino el incidente con Talia. La muy perra la había engañado para que borrase los recuerdos de Selina en otro intento de probar que no era la mejor elección para Bruce.

Hablando de Bruce, el inefable caballero nocturno, aún no podía sacarlo de la mente. Especialmente tras el incidente de hacía una semana.

Un incidente que mezcla sorpresa, vergüenza, deseo y curiosidad.

Ella había estado de visita en Gotham para una gira de su espectáculo pero terminó siguiendo a un nuevo supervillano.

A su vez, Batman sabiendo que ella estaba en la ciudad, había recurrido para una consulta que sobre un caso que él y Dinah estaban investigando.

Este supervillano fue distinto y aunque lo atraparon al final, les dejó un regalito.

Aparentemente los tres superhéroes absorbieron un gas especial mientras los tenía atrapados. Claro, gracias a Bruce se liberaron rápido pero aún no sospechaban nada.

De pronto los efectos surgieron. No recordaba mucho y porque y como pero comenzó a sentirse atraido por el vigilante de capa oscura. Ella se acercó a él y lo besó. Bruce le respondió y decidieron continuar. Parecían una pareja fogosa de recién casados.

Hasta que se dio cuenta, Dinah se acercó y también lo besó. Luego a ella. Aparentemente estaba afectada por lo mismo y una cosa llevó a la otra.

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron los tres desnudos en la cama del escondite.

¿Sorprendidos? Si.

¿Molestos? No.

¿Algo avergonzado por sus actos? Solo un poco.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna y se fue por su lado.

Sin embargo, internamente sabían que algo más había surgido. Más tarde, Bruce averiguaría que absorbieron un gas que solo exponía lo que estaba allí. Por lo que decir que los tres estaban de acuerdo en sus decisiones no era precisamente una mentira.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Zatanna tuvo que interrumpir su meditación al escuchar el timbre.

No importaba, esperaba a una persona.

Se arregló en cuestión de segundos y atendió la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con una hermosa muchacha rubia.

Zatanna sonrió. _"Me alegra que hayas venido Dinah"_. Black Canary le devolvió la cortesía. _"A mi también"_. La rubia entró a la mansión y maga de cabellos negros cerró la puerta. Ellas tenían mucho de que hablar y sobretodo respecto a un hombre del cual tenían por lo menos un flechazo que se llamaba Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

El caballero nocturno había regresado de otra de sus rondas y se preparaba para descansar.

Había tenido una jornada provechosa y tras un buen esfuerzo junto a la policía de Gotham, los fugados del Asilo Arkham se encontraban prisioneros de nuevo.

Bruce se encontraba solo ya que Alfred aprovechó su noche libre para visitar a su sobrina que estaba de paso por Gotham, así que comió algo y decidió ducharse.

No tardó mucho, casi nunca lo hacia por lo que se vistió y se puso unos pantalones. Aún tenía que hacer algunas revisiones respecto a la fuga de Arkham antes de dormir pero no se puso nada arriba ya que hacía calor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bruce se quedó sorprendido. Al ingresar al living de su lujosa mansión, se encontró con dos visitas. Inesperadas, tal vez no, pero no le apetecía enfrentar el dilema ahora.

Bruce sabía a que venía la situación pero igualmente les preguntó.

Zatanna no respondió pero Bruce notó como se sonrojaba.

Fue Dinah la que lo hizo mientras se acercaba al superhéroe.

Dinah le dijo acerca de la conversación que Zatanna y ella tuvieron y por primera vez, Bruce se sintió algo incómodo. Era más que obvio la atracción entre ellos tres pero por eso resultaba menos extraña.

Bruce había tenido en el pasado un papel en distintos triángulos amorosos debido a su fachada de playboy pero nunca había coincido en que dos mujeres estuviesen de acuerdo en compartirlo.

Después de todo, teniendo en cuenta las experiencias de haber salido con Selina y Talia, no albergaba mucha esperanza al respecto. Esas dos servían del clásico ejemplo de peleas de gatas.

No, no había tenido ironía alguna en ello.

Tampoco cuando salió Diana pero ese era otro cantar.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba ante otro dilema

Dinah, oficialmente se le había declarado y se lanzó hacia él para besarlo. Bruce no opuso resistencia.

Para ser sinceros, él también se sentía atraido hacia ellas dos, pero su juramento de pelear contra el crimen sacrificando su vida personal lo había llevado a romper muchos corazones a lo largo de su vida, en especial el suyo.

Aunque en esta ocasión había algo diferente. Se sentía que podría llegar hacer un cambio.

¿Podían Dinah y Zatanna ser las indicadas?

Pronto lo averiguaría.

Mientras tanto, había roto su beso con la rubia quien le sonreía tras el beso. Bruce seguía serio pero interiormente lo había disfrutado. Luego vio hacia donde estaba Zatanna y observó como la muchacha se le acercaba lentamente hasta que al igual que Dinah, lo besó profundamente en cuanto estuvo enfrente.

Dinah sonreía al verlos besarse y se sentía extasiada. Estaba segura que sería una noche espectacular que jamás olvidarían.

Tras separarse por el beso, Zatanna y Dinah se miraron fijamente y procedieron a besarse también entre ellas. Pro primera vez en la noche, Bruce Wayne sonrió ante la situación.

"_Creo que será mejor continuar en mi habitación, ¿les parece?"_. Las palabras de Bruce separaron los labios de las muchachas que seguían besándose con lujuria y ambas miraron al hombre con el que pasarían la noche para luego asentir.

Bruce las abrazó a cada una de ellas. Zatanna a su derecha y Dinah a su izquierda.

Los tres se dirigieron al dormitorio de Bruce Wayne a disfrutar de una fogosa y lujuriosa noche.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Al amanecer, hora en la que llegó Alfred, los tres continuaban dormidos y exhausto por la jornada de sexo que tuvieron pero se les notaba que lo pasaron bien y expresiones de relajo.

Sin saberlo, esa noche cambiaría la vida de esas tres personas para siempre.

¿Y también la manera de realizar las cosas para Batman?

A esto último, solo el tiempo respondería esa pregunta.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

…

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado.**

* * *

**Antes que se me olvide, en mi perfil se encuentra publicado una votación. Está en inglés, pero estoy seguro que sabrán entenderlo. Así que espero sus respuestas al respecto.**

* * *

**Ok, entonces nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

**Saludos,**

**Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
